


INCOMING CALL (SHOWKI)

by ShizukaHaneul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul
Summary: Monsta X AU in which Kihyun and Shownu are dating secretly and they have their first little fight and reconciliation.





	INCOMING CALL (SHOWKI)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ris_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ris_ky/gifts).



Q: When you’re together who’s the member you call the most?

Kihyun: I feel like I call Shownu the most times in a day, Shownu-hyung just seems really familiar  
Changkyun: I think its love [i agree]  
Shownu: when you call me its a bit scary, its good but its a bit scary

_______________________

Kihyun and Shownu were alone in the practice room after the radio interview. They barely had 10 minutes before the boys' arrival because they were at the convenience store buying some snacks for later. 

"So... I'm scary, ain't I?" Shownu was practising some dance steps in front of the mirror when he heard what his boyfriend had to say. 

"I didn't say that, honey," Shownu stopped dancing and turned to meet Kihyun's eyes. "Is just that when I get a sudden call..."

"I'm scary then!", Kihyun replied not even letting Shownu finish. "I'm not going to call you anymore!"

Shownu approached him to give him a big hug and some explanations before being able to do it they heard the rest of the member's feet stomping across the corridor and the door opening. Both of them managed to pretend that nothing happened and the practice continued normally. 

Later at home when everybody was sleeping or doing their own thing in their rooms. Kihyun and Shownu were quietly watching some TV program. Suddenly, Shownu stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Are you going to sleep?" Kihyun asked with a soft voice. He was still a little bit mad but wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend. 

"Not yet", Shownu's replied sounded so blunt that Kihyun did a small pout. 

"Maybe I should stop calling him that much... Maybe I'm being..." Kihyun was talking to himself while passing some of the pictures that they did together in their last trip alone. "After all we live together and we see each other all the time..."

Suddenly, his phone showed an incoming call from Shownu. 

"Yes? Why do you..."

"From now on, you don't have to call me all the time, ok?"

"Ok, babe... I'll try calling you less..." Kihyun knew he was right but at the same time he felt like calling him anytime he missed his boyfriend. 

"That's not what I mean."

"Eh?"

"From now on, it will be me who will call you all the time, is that right?"

Shownu appeared on the living room again with a big fool smile across his face. 

"I love you, babe" Kihyun laughed like a fool and stood up fast to come closer to him. 

"You know I love you too."

Kihyun huged him so hard that they both bumped against the wall laughing. 

"You're the best." Kihyun's hands caressed Shownu's cheeks softly. He was so cute that sometimes he felt he couldn't even handle it. 

"I know..." Shownu replied with a broad grin. 

"Such a fool..." Kihyun, pressed his cheeks to make him do a little pout and filled his lips of small kisses. "I can't stand your handsomeness."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Here's some links that might be interesting for you.  
> My website: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website  
> My fanfic Repository: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website/pagina-en-blanco  
> My AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShizukaHaneul
> 
> Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Shizuka Haneul


End file.
